Which one will it be?
by Candlelight Coffee
Summary: I can't think of a description. Its a Buffy/Spike fic though. And I have finished it!
1. In your dreams

Title: Who Will it Be?  
  
Author: Lissa-Bean   
  
Parts: 1/10  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! MyLuv4JeffHardy@aol.com  
  
Distribution: Go ahead, I don't mind, just credit me and tell me where its going.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss & Co. owns all these people.... I just kinda play along  
  
Note: Word Italicized how's what people are thinking. Example: ___**Thoughts**_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy slowly and cautiously walked around looking around every corner as if something would jump out at her. She peered and saw Glory, who was still looking for her precious key.   
  
Glory had gotten a new plan,_**what if the slayer had the key sent away before I realized it?**_ She saw Buffy looking at her. "I knew you would come..." she walked over to Buffy and backhanded her, almost breaking her jaw.   
  
Glory put her hands over Buffy's ears and mind-read Buffy. She saw Angel, Riley, and Spike. ___ **one of them has to be the key!!!!**_ Buffy knew what she was doing so she kept her mind off Dawn careful not to give her away, thinking of anything but.   
  
Glory grabbed Buffy by her throat and threw her across the room. "The key ... is as good as mine." Glory walked out laughing at the mess she had just made. Buffy got up slowly and followed Glory to a huge mansion where no one could tell which way was up and which way was down.   
  
___**This labyrinth is all too confusing... I need to know is she found out who the key is... I have to figure this out... **_ Buffy ran as fast as she could looking every which way until, she found Glory. Soon she would wished she hadn't.  
  
"So slayer, which one of these boy toys is the key?" She was surrounded by three cages, one with a battered and bruised Angel, who looked almost helpless, another with Riley who had seemed to have gotten this "punishment" just as bad as Angel had.  
  
Then there was Spike. He was almost dead like the rest of them, but what Buffy was confused... ___**what does Spike have to do with this? He was already mistaken for the key once, and even as half-witted as Glory is, she is too smart to make the same mistake twice. **_  
  
One of Buffys greatest fears had come true  
  
She had owed Spike her life on more than one occasion, and he had totally changed his way of living for her. He was helping her. But she wasn't in love with him, but she sure did trust him.  
  
Angel. She loved him, even though he was dead and they could never make love or that soul she loved so much would be no more and leave his body. He was her first and he always will be.  
  
She missed Riley so much and even though she kept telling herself that she was over him, she knew she wasn't. He understood her most and knew everything she was feeling. She couldn't see him die ... or any of them for that matter.   
  
But this situation wasn't helping. She had to choose between them.  
  
"Fine slayer, you won't chose between them, I'll find out my self!" Glory looked at Angel and Spike realizing that they were unsure. She picked up a piece of a wooden chair and staked them instantly.   
  
She looked at Riley then at Buffy. Buffy was obviously heartbroken. "Well, you're not in such a hurry to save him... Why not? Your mind must be deceiving me!!! None of these playthings were the key!" Glory picked up an ax and with one swing the decapitated Riley.  
  
Buffy had lost her mom and her men that she loved so much. She screamed in agony...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy shot up from her bed, panting._**another one of those damn dreams again.**_ she heard the phone ringing. She answered it and heard Willow.  
  
Willow knew about these reoccurring dreams Buffy had been having. She could tell Buffy had just woke up from one. "Another one of those Angel, Riley, and Spike dreams again, right Buff?" Willow knew Buffy better than anyone did.  
  
"It's so freaky, neither Angel nor Riley have anything to do with Glory, and why was Spike there? Its ironic that the dream compares him to my past lovers," Buffy replied as she got up and stretched.   
  
They both knew this could be one of those dreams that were telling the future just as the dream she had about the Master came true. They both hoped it wouldn't come to that.  
  
"Maybe the dream is looking into your heart, asking you which one you love more, Angel, Riley, or Spike..."  
  
"I don't know but Spike is out if that's is what it's asking..." Buffy looked at her clock. It was nearly noon, and she had promised Giles some serious training. "Well, I guess I'll see you at the shop then? I am going to go get dressed, so I'll see you later k?" Buff said.   
  
"Yeah ... bye..." Willow responded hanging up the phone.   
  
"Another dream..." Willow said to all the Scoobies.  
  
"Must he hard for her, not only does she have those images haunting her in her sleep but she also gets a visual along with it," Anya said quietly._**See she CAN be smart when she wants to be **_ Willow thought to herself.  
  
___**This dream though, it has to mean something because I know her mind wouldn't just play tricks on her. **_ Willow thought___ **Maybe it is warning her that Glory might kill one, or worse, all of them, if she is that desperate of finding the key...**_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Visits

Title: Who Will it Be?  
  
Author: Lissa-Bean   
  
Parts: 2/10  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! MyLuv4JeffHardy@aol.com  
  
Distribution: Go ahead, I don't mind, just credit me and tell me where its going.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss & Co. owns all these people.... I just kinda play along  
  
Note: Word Italicized shows what people are thinking. Example: ___**Thoughts**_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy knew she had to figure out why she was having these dreams. Even worse, if these dreams did predict the future, she had to know who would she choose before hand so she would think about it too much and have Glory kill all three of them.  
  
She knew what this meant... A visit to Angel. She should feel happy to visit him, but she wasn't_**I wanted him so bad, yet I couldn't have him...**_ she thought about how she was going to go about this. Then she realized why Spike have been in her dream.  
  
___**He feels the same thing I felt with Angel, and I totally fed him to the wolves!!**_ she felt really bad at this point. She owed him her and her little sister's life and she didn't even do one thing in return, and she knows how it felt on top of all that.   
  
She left Sunnydale looking ahead towards LA Angels Town. She walked in to Angel investigations hoping to find some answers. "Angel?" She called quietly. She saw Cordelia sitting at her desk.   
  
"Cordelia... Nice to see you again, Is Angel around?" For some reason Cordelia knew Buffy was going to ask her that. "Yes, he's in his office." Cordelia pointed to the door. "Thanks..." Buffy muttered.   
  
Buffy knocked lightly on the door. "It's open..." Angel called not even looking up from his book. She walked him. "Hey..." hearing the sound of her voice he put down the book. **She wouldn't have come all the way out here to say hey ... something's up**   
  
"Uhhh... I thought I would come here to warn you. I had another dream..." she said taking a seat in front of his desk. "and..." He asked waiting for her to continue. "And you died ... again"  
  
Buffy ended up telling Angel the whole thing about Glory and Dawn being the key. "In my dream, she thought you were the key, until she noticed you were a vamp ... then she killed you, " Buffy said acting nervous.  
  
___**I hope he doesn't think its all my fault he might get killed ... maybe I should mention the part where Riley and Spike almost got killed too... No, that's not important. Just let him know about what concerns him.**_ "I just want you to be prepared, in case that does happen." Buffy didn't want to leave but she knew she had t say her good-byes.  
  
___**Just being with Angel made me feel a lot better ... maybe that's a sign ... well, looks like Riley is out because he is with all the commandos. He's not the one for me anyway; he and I get into way more fights than Angel or Spike. Angel anyway. If I was supposed to be with Riley then why did he leave me? I know Riley and me never see eye to eye. He thinks we should tag and put a chip in all demons heads... I think we should kill them if they are evil and let them be free. He has too much of a one-track mind. **_  
  
She had a lot of thoughts on her mind._**Angel and I on the other hand never talk ... we don't need to. We can just read each other ... its like ... magic. ** _Although all these thoughts in her head were going about, something told her not to leave Spike out. He was in her dream for a reason.  
  
She headed for her next stop. Spike's crypt. She didn't bother knocking. Instead she walked quietly barley tiptoeing. She knew Spike was sleeping. Like every other vampire in the city was at this time.   
  
___**she's here I can sense it...**_ he opened one eye to see Buffy towering over him. "Bloody hell woman!!! Give a vampire a heart attack!" He yelled playing along with her "sneaking" in.   
  
"How can you heart have an attack if it doesn't beat?" She asked obviously mocking him. "Its a metaphor..."___ **even though she's a brat. God I can't help but love her... Spike, get a hold of your self, never going to happen, slayer, vampire, No mix**_  
  
"What do you want?" He barked wanting to get back to his sleep. "My dream ... it had you in it," she started to explain. "Oh now your dreaming of me, luv?" He asked not taking her seriously.  
  
"Don't get all happy, you were dying. Glory killed you." Buffy said bluntly. She always treated Spike different. She treated him like an old friend for when she was younger, she trusted him, opened up to him (sometimes) and yet she never was attracted to him.  
  
"Well, did she take Dawn?" He asked being more serious.___**she's different, like this dream made her think different about me ... like I am one of her friends a Scooby member**_ "No, she thought you were the key ... again. I don't know why she would mistake you for it twice."  
  
"Well, I'll keep my eye out, thanks for the warning ... if that was a warning," he said lying back down. "I am going to get some rest now," he said "Need my help you know where I'll be."   
  
"Actually, I was going to say that to you," she said turning..._**did she just invite me into her house? **_ somehow she knew he was thinking that. "Yes that was an invitation, goodnight..." she said softly. She left as quietly as she came.   
  
Spike always made her feel like she was important; he actually talked to her. Not like Angel and Riley. Her and Angel didn't need to talk and they usually didn't. Riley always talked about the commandos... It really bothered Buffy that he never gave any demon a chance, he thought they were all evil.  
  
She knew he was wrong though. Angel was good. And so was Spike. For some reason the initiative molded him to think like that because no matter how many times she told him that Angel and Spike were great people ... or demon, he never would accept it.  
  
___**Its not even like I can try to patch things up with Riley. At the first sign of break up he leaves and no one knows where the hell he is. And Angel ... there's always that possibility that he might loose his soul... Spike. Sure he would do anything for me. I just... He... We don't have that connection that Angel and Riley had had with her. **_:  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Suprise Suprise

Title: Who Will it Be?  
  
Author: Lissa-Bean   
  
Parts: 3/10  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! MyLuv4JeffHardy@aol.com  
  
Distribution: Go ahead, I don't mind, just credit me and tell me where its going.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss & Co. owns all these people.... I just kinda play along  
  
Note: Word Italicized how's what people are thinking. Example: ___**Thoughts**_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy wandered around the cemetery, she didn't have a reason. She felt like she could relax there, after all that's where she spent most of her slayering time. She knew nothing exciting would happen like things usually did. It was pure daylight. She still felt like she was home.  
  
AT WILLOW AND TARA'S DORM:  
Willow sat on the bed flipping through a spell book. "This one looks interesting, The spell of birth. We could make my little rat here, pregnant," Willow said reading on. "Doesn't seem too complicated..."   
  
"I-I guess we could try it," Tara said sitting on the floor next to Willow. She got the ingredients needed. "Let's see, an orb of birth, check, Bowl made of metal, check, and Eye of newt, powdered frog, and a pinch of our own which blood. Check, check and check," Willow said arranging them in between Tara and herself.   
  
"It says to concentrate on making and destroying life," Tara read. "Be sure not to forget the destroying because if you don't you will end up with immortal children."  
  
"Well, I don't know what we would do with an immortal rat... OK well lets do this," Willow closed her eyes to concentrate. She slipped both of her hands into Tara's.  
  
They kept their eyes closed so they didn't see the spell working. The ingredients levitated from the metal pan and exploded in an array of rainbow light, but didn't make a sound. Willow and Tara didn't see it, but when they opened their eyes they say the ingredients gone and thought it worked.  
  
"Well, it says here that in the next 3 days or so the rat should get bigger and the rate at which the baby grows will speed up," Tara petted the rat gently. "She should have little rat babies in a week, at the most. If she didn't have them by then the spell didn't work."  
  
INSIDE BUFFY'S HOUSE:  
"Hey Dawny, I'm home...." Buffy quietly closed the door. She looked on the couch to see Giles asleep with a book on his stomach. She shook him gently. "Giles, thanks so much for watching Dawn, you can go home now if you want."  
  
"Oh yes, Dawn should be up in her room" Giles got up and left. He promised Anya that he would go to the shop to check on her after Buffy came home.  
  
Buffy headed up the stairs to check on Dawn. "Hey Dawn, I am going to order a pizza, you want?"   
  
Dawn lay in her bed half-asleep. "Yea yeah ... extra cheese..." Dawn mumbled.  
  
Buffy felt the urge to throw up at the sight of food. She thought it was because of all the stress she was having. ___**I'll just take a short nap until nightfall, then I'll slay..**_   
  
Buffy had most of the pizza and Dawn ate about 2 pieces. Buffy was feeling sicker by the minute. She decided that in the morning she would go see a doctor.  
  
She went in her room and slept. When she got up she went to throw up again. ___**Maybe I'll go tonight...**_  
  
She called Giles and asked if he could take over the patrolling because she had the flu. She grabbed her coat and headed out the door to go see the doctor.   
  
"Ms. Summers, I need you to fill out these forms and the doctor will be with you in a moment." The receptionist handed Buffy a clipboard and the forms. Buffy did, as she was told.   
  
"Ms. Summers, the doctor will see you now." The doctor did the usual routine, check reflexes, eyes, ears, a take urine sample. He left in the back and got the results.   
  
"Congratulations Ms. Summers, You pregnant."   
  
"How? I didn't.... I don't... " Buffy stammered. She was totally stunned. She didn't have sex with anyone since Riley and that was almost 4 months ago. She would have noticed it sooner.  
  
"It looks like you have been for... 3 months," The doctor handed Buffy pamphlets about parenting and abortion. He knew this was unexpected. Buffy left stunned.   
  
She went straight to the cemetery where she found Willow, Xander, Anya, Giles, and Spike patrolling. "Your not going to believe this, hell _I_ don't believe it! I am pregnant."  
  
The Scoobies exchanged looks. Willow was happy, Xander and Anya looked scared, Giles looked like he was going to be a grandpa (after all he was the closest thing Buffy had to a parent) and Spike looked hurt. They all thought it was Riley's baby.   
  
"I don't know who the father is. The doctor said I was pregnant for 3 months, but the last person I had sex with was Riley, 4 months ago." Buffy replied. Willow remembered the spell she and Tara had done earlier. ___**Could it be the spell? Who exactly would be the father then?**_   
  
Willow ran home and looked in the book. She read from it aloud. "If done on a person, The man she is thinking about at that exact time or the first man she thinks of, after spell is done will be the father," Willow kept reading from then on silently. She heard Tara arouse from the bed half asleep.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" She asked  
  
"That spell we did on the rat, it went wrong and Buffy is pregnant." Willow said standing up and facing Tara. "Is there a spell we can do to find out who she was thinking about?"  
  
Tara walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a book of shadows. "This one will work, all we need to do is together in unison, chant these words of ancient Greek, and hold hands," Tara said showing Willow the page. "OK, Let's do this right this time"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 

Title: Who Will it Be?  
  
Author: Lissa-Bean   
  
Parts: 4/10  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! MyLuv4JeffHardy@aol.com  
  
Distribution: Go ahead, I don't mind, just credit me and tell me where its going.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss & Co. owns all these people.... I just kinda play along  
  
Note: Word Italicized how's what people are thinking. Example: _**Thoughts**_ ***REMINDER*** I am **_NOT _** A Riley fan._  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tara and Willow did the spell as the book had told them to. They held hands tightly and squeezed. In between the appeared a ball of light. It exploded as their last spell did except for this time it reviled a picture of the father.  
  
"I don't believe it..." Willow said. Her and Tara stood looking at the picture in horror. "Looks like Spike is the father." Tara and willow let go of hand and the picture disappeared.   
  
"W-We're going to have to tell her..." Tara said putting the books away. They left to Buffy's house. The sooner they told Buffy the better.   
  
"Hey Buff?" Willow said knocking and opening the door. She walked in to see Buffy sitting on the couch with her head buried in her hands. "umm... Before this goes any further, Tara and I did a spell and it sort of backfired ... which is why you're pregnant."  
  
Buffy shot her head up. "Well, you should be happy that I am not mad at you, but I am pissed off. I can barely take care of my self and Dawn, nevertheless a baby!!!" Buffy was furious and was screaming.   
  
"There's more. The baby will come out in at least 3 days. And Tara and me know who the father is. The man whom you were thinking about when the spell was cast is the dad. We did another spell, the dad is Spike."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "Spike?!?! Vampire 'William the Bloody' Spike? Spike that kills slayers like me Spike??!?" Buffy screamed.  
  
"At least you know the baby's father loves you," Willow said in a small voice. Buffy shot Willow a 'what-the-hell-are-you-thinking' look. Buffy stood up. "I need to have a chat with someone, you are going to stay and watch Dawn until I get back." Buffy left, she didn't care if Willow and Tara had other plans, she made them stay.  
  
Buffy found herself walking to Spikes crypt. She walked in without knocking. "Spike, in 2 or 3 days I will be having your baby because of a stupid spell, you are going to help me raise it and you aren't going to complain," Buffy yelled.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about? I can't raise a soddin' kid." Spike said. By now he was sitting up straight and wide-awake. "Well, you have Willow and Tara to thank for that," Buffy said, her voice lowered.   
  
"I also found out it was going to be a girl, so I figured since it was our baby, you would want to help find a name," Buffy was still mad but she had stopped yelling. "I want her middle name to be Joyce, after my mom," Buffy said taking a seat next to Spike.  
  
"That's fine with me... I figured her first name could be, Willow or Dawn..." Spike said quietly._**I can't believe this, I am not only her child's father, but she is letting me having a say in the child's name.**_  
  
"I like Willow, that way if we end up calling her Will, like we do Willow, she can be named after you kind of, Will being short for William," Buffy said. ___**I don't want my daughter thinking her daddy lives in a crypt ... maybe Spike should move in with me...**_  
  
"Spike, I am letting you help raise our daughter, so I feel you should be closer to us. Move in with me. You can have my mom's old room," Buffy said standing up. "If we hurry we can get all of your stuff to my house before daylight hits.  
  
___** I can't believe this, The woman I love, who despises me, just asked me to move in with her and she is having our baby. Life is sweet.** _  
  
They both managed to move all of Spike's belongings to Buffy's house before sunrise. Spike lay down to sleep as he usually did during the day. He heard Buffy, up and in the shower ready for getting ready for school.  
  
"Spike? I am about to leave now, if you need anything important, Giles' number is by the phone. I stopped by the butcher shop and got you some fresh pig's blood last night. Its in the refrigerator if your hungry," Buffy quietly closed the door.  
  
___**I know I am supposed to hate him, but for the babies sake, I have to be nice.**_ She left for another day in Buffyverse.  
  
Spike awoke to the soft ringing of the phone. It was about noon. "Can't a vampire get some bloody sleep...." He mumbled to himself. He rolled out of bed to answer the phone.  
  
"yea yea..." he said picking it up. "Hello, is Buffy Summers there?" He heard the lady ask. "She's not here right now, can I take a message?" He said trying to keep from yawning in the phone.  
  
"Yes, tell her that this is the government calling, Riley is dead. He died by gunshot and she is invited to his funeral. June 18th in South America, 3:00 pm." Spike was shocked by this news. He didn't know how Buffy would handle this.  
  
"Yeah... I'll tell her." He wrote down the name so he wouldn't forget. The funeral was in 3 days. It would be impossible to go because by then she will be having or have already had the baby.   
  
___**although I never did like Riley, I feel so sorry for him... actually, I don't feel sorry for him, but I do feel sorry for Buffy.**_  



	5. The Day

Title: Who Will it Be?  
  
Author: Lissa-Bean   
  
Parts: 5/10  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! MyLuv4JeffHardy@aol.com  
  
Distribution: Go ahead, I don't mind, just credit me and tell me where its going.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss & Co. owns all these people.... I just kinda play along  
  
Note: Word Italicized how's what people are thinking. Example: ___**Thoughts**_ ***REMINDER*** I am **_NOT _** A Riley fan. (hence why he is dead in this story)_  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy came home, and set her bag on the chair next to the door. "Dawn?" she called and headed for the kitchen. Dawn walked in and noticed Buffy. "You hungry?" Buffy asked, "I am making macaroni if you want some."   
  
Spike heard Buffy calling for Dawn. ___**Oh god... this is it, I have to tell her sometime.**_ Spike walked into the kitchen and took a deep breath. "listen we need to talk."  
  
"About?" Buffy got out some fresh pigs blood for Spike figuring he was hungry too. She heated it in the microwave as usual and took it out for him. "Riley is dead..." Spike said in a very quiet tone. Almost a whisper.  
  
Buffy dropped the mug. It shattered into pieces leaving the blood stained on the floor. Buffy started to cry. ___**I shouldn't have blurted it out like that ... and I should have waited until she put the mug down.**_  
  
"I'm sorry, luv, there was nothing any of us could do. he's gone." Buffy ran upstairs to her room leaving the mess she had just made there. Spike grabbed a towel and cleaned up the blood and threw the mug away.  
  
He followed Buffy up the stairs. "Listen, Buffy, I know these things hurt but you need to get over them to be a stronger person." He said as he walked into the doorway. She lay on the bed, her face buried in her pillow, which was probably covered with tears by now.  
  
He walked in and sat at the side of her bed. She sat up and looked at him. "Why do things always have to go wrong? First I had to send Angel to hell...Breakup with Riley... Mom dies... Riley dies... It all my fault, the people that love me always end up dying or getting hurt." Buffy looked at Spike.  
  
"Now that's not true, Red loves you and she is fine, and I love you and I am fine."  
  
"No, Tara got hurt which in the long run hurt Willow just knowing Tara is hurt, and you were tortured by Glory to find out who the key was."  
  
Spike tried as hard as he could to follow what Buffy was saying but she was mumbling through her tears, not really making sense. "Listen, you can't protect everyone no matter how much you try, pet."   
  
Buffys eyes were still filled with tears. Spike took his hand and washed them away. "It's too bad you can't attend his funeral because of the baby and all ... and your sacred duty."  
  
Buffy looked down. "I guess your right," she sighed and got up. "I can't feel sorry for myself or him. Too much depends on me." She walked back downstairs to see Dawn finishing her macaroni she had started to make.  
  
"Yeah and he was a wanker anyway" Spike said under his breath. He followed Buffy downstairs. ___**I didn't notice how big she is getting. Wow... **_  
  
Buffy stopped and looked at Spike. "Oh my God... I just had a contraction looks like today is the day." She said holding her stomach.   
  
"You can't be serious?" Spike said looking at her wide-eyed. "Spike, would I kid around about this?" Buffy said solemnly. "Good point, I'll go get your bags, You sit down and rest and Dawn, Call Giles, see if he can give us a lift. And while we are at the hospital, call Xander, Willow, Tara, and Anya. Tell them to meet us there and Xander can give you a lift.   
  
Dawn did what she was told and Giles got there more quick than usual. ___**Probally breaking the speed limits... naughty gramps**_ Spike thought._  
  
_Giles honked the horn and Spike came flying out of the house carrying Buffy's bags. He threw them in the trunk and jumped in the back of the car. Giles had prepared for this occasion having tinfoil covering the windows to save Spike from the deadly ultraviolet rays. Buffy wattled to the car and lay down across the seat using Spikes lap as a pillow.  
  



	6. Willow Joyce Summers

Title: Who Will it Be?  
  
Author: Lissa-Bean   
  
Parts: 6/10  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! MyLuv4JeffHardy@aol.com  
  
Distribution: Go ahead, I don't mind, just credit me and tell me where its going.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss & Co. owns all these people.... I just kind of play along  
  
Note: Word Italicized how's what people are thinking. Example: _**Thoughts**_ ***REMINDER*** I am NOT A Riley fan. (Hence why he is dead in this story... I always wanted him to die... I know you do too. come on admit it! hes the guy you love to wish he was dead! did that even make sense? oh well... enough of my ramblings. Don't Forget to review!!! please :::Grins at the thought of Riley being dead::: heh... riley sux)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No matter how slow Buffy was walking (into the hospital) Spike never left her side. Maybe it was because he felt that if she was in pain for their child, he should be too. He was burning up yet he didn't care and he slowly walked Buffy into the hospital.  
  
Buffy was soon taken away from Spike soon enough and was brought to the delivery room. Spike, meanwhile had to fill out papers. ___**Occupation... I don't think Buffy has a job, does she?**_ Spike read the paper silently keeping most of his mind focused on her.  
  
___**I don't think slayer will count... she doesn't really get paid.**_ Spike finally chose student and moved on. "Giles, what's Buffy's social security number? I don't see why she needs one... I don't have a bleeding social secrety number..." Spike looked back at the paper.  
  
"Medications, health, I don't know this bloody stuff..." Spike got up and dropped the clipboard into Giles' lap. "You do it," Spike started pacing back and forth rambling on again about how he is worried.  
  
He didn't even give Giles a chance to talk. "Spike... I assume you know that you don't have a social security number because you're dead right?" Giles said filling out the form, knowing everything it asked for.  
  
"Well fine, be racist against the dead gramps, 'cause that isn't gonna get you anywhere but joining them." Spike looked to the door that was labeled "delivery room" hearing Buffy's screams of pain.  
  
"Is she dying in there or something?" Spike asked not taking his eyes off the door. "Let's see you have a baby Spike, I bet you will scream harder." Xander said being followed by the whole Scooby gang. "So have you gotten a name?" Willow asked. "Uh. Yeah Willow Joyce Summers. We figured to keep you two from getting mixed up we could call her little Will." Spike said shrugging. "She got to pick the middle and last name and she let me pick the first, and I picked Willow."  
  
"That is so sweet... but why did you pick me? I am just the same old Willow," "Well, you're the only one that treated me nice," and Spike shot a look at Xander. "Unlike some people..."  
  
"Look, if you weren't all evil and demon-y I would be glad to be 'Mr.-I-am-Spike's-only-friend," Xander said making a joke. ___**He just made a joke!!! I was bloody serious!!**_   
  
"Mr.... uh.. Bloody?" The nurse said holding a clipboard.  
  
"Yes, that would be the evil one. Right here. Father of baby Will," Xander said pointing to Spike "the one and only," Xander added.  
  
"WE GET THE BLEEDING POINT!!" Spike yelled walking over to the nurse. "Buffy is doing fine, but don't expect her to be out soon. This process takes a couple of hours but if you are done with the papers you may see her now, right this way," the nurse leaded Spike through the "delivery room door".  
  
"I don't see why he gets to go we all know I am better friends with Buffy... and I don't stalk her." Xander said taking a seat on the couch.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike walked in and saw her lying on the bed, practally dripping with sweat and in terrible pain. Or at least she was the doctor said she would hurt again until her next contraction.   
  
Buffy's eyes moved to meet Spikes. "Hey..." She managed to say. "How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"How am I feeling? I am about to push something as big as a watermelon through a hole in my uterus the size of my finger, how would you feel? Oh yeah... the whole penis thing, you wouldn't know would you? And on top of all that, I had to carry thins thing around, on my stomach, which weighs about seven pounds, for 9 months," Buffy said looking at Spike.  
  
"Looks like she had a visit from the PMS fairy..." Spike said under his breath. (And its a good thing Buffy didn't hear him.)  
  
"Your friends are here." Spike said grabbing a hold of Buffy's hand. Then (unfortunately for Spike) Buffy had another contraction. She screamed and grabbed a hold of Spike's hand screaming in pain. Spike also screamed in pain. ___**That woman has a tight bloody grip... I have a feeling that this is gonna be a very VERY long day.**_  
  



	7. God Blood

Title: Who will it be?  
  
Author: Lissa-Bean Parts: 7/10  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! MyLuv4JeffHardy@aol.com  
  
Distribution: Go ahead, I don't mind, just credit me and tell me where it's going.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss & Co. owns all these people.... I just kind of play along  
  
Note: Word Italicized how's what people are thinking. Example: ___**Thoughts**_ ***REMINDER*** I know what most of you are thinking... Buffy would never be NICE to Spike. She might befriend him and all but never actually accept him (at least now, sorry B/S shippers) But keep in mind, he is the father of her baby, she has to for her child's sake. And the whole point of the dream thing was to make her think about who she would save, and in the long run she got to choose who the father of her baby was... fate has a way of working ironically no?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Spike and Buffy have been in there quite a while... what are they doing?" Xander hastily paced around the waiting room. "She couldn't be doing something..." He coughs "wrong?"  
  
Willow punched him in the gut. "She's pregnant and in pain, you think she would even think about it?" Willow sat down next to Tara and held her hand. "I can't believe it, a little baby Buffy in our Scooby gang." Tara said with a smile.  
  
Everyone (except Willow) glared at her. "I mean... not that I am happy about all of this or even that it's Spikes kid..." Tara said shyly in a quite tone. "Touchy people..." she muttered under her breath.  
  
After some long hours of screaming from Buffy, Spike rushed out with a bruised hand. "Well, after her watermelon speech, hours of loud screams and I think I am deaf, and this hand, which now happens to me multi-colored, we have little Will, 7 pounds, 8 ounces."  
  
"Wow and you managed to keep that incredible urge to suck the breath out of your baby, congratulations!" Xander said with a fake-ish-ly surprised look.  
  
"Well, they took the baby away for cleaning and they said you all can see Buffy now," Spike used to always call Buffy the slayer or have some other nickname he used to call her. He restrained from doing that, ___**she has a name...**_ he kept reminding himself.  
  
Xander, Anya, Giles, and Tara all left Spike in the waiting room. Except Willow. "You coming?" Willow asked in her sweetest I-know-your-still-evil-but-the-hell-with-it voice.   
  
"You think that after her bloody screaming and this..." Spike held up his hand "that I would dare go back in there?" He asked cradling his hand.   
  
"Well, fine, I guess Xander will have to hold your child before you do then," Willow said walking away just barely looking over her shoulder. ___**He comes in three... two... one...**_  
  
"Hey red, wait up!" He got up taking her words seriously. Willow smiled at how well she read his exact actions. They walked to Buffy, who stood half-asleep because of pain and all her strength she used up.   
  
"Did they say when we get to hold her?" Buffy asked weakly. Spike had never seen her so weak. "Not until they clean her off, Sweet Bit" He said very quietly. A whisper.   
  
The nurse walked in with baby Will, all sweet and innocent in a warm pink blanket. The nurse, without a word, walked over to Buffy and laid the baby gently in her arms. "She takes after your more than I thought she would. She's got your eyes." Buffy said smiling up at Spike, who had made his, was to the bed.   
  
Dawn, who had been quiet, all weekend walked on the other sie of Buffy's bed. "Can I help take care of her?"  
  
Buffy smiled at this question having flashbacks. That was the exact same thing that she had asked her mom when Dawn came home from the hospital. "Of course you can Dawny," Buffy looked up at Spike. "You want to hold her?"  
  
"Yeah." Spike whispered._**She looks so innocent, so timid. Pure innocence.**_ Spike supported the baby's head and felt her shiver in his hands because of his coldness. Buffy noticed but didn't say anything.  
  
Spike looked at Dawn then slowly lowered the baby so she could see her. The baby did have his eye that was for sure. Ice blue. The baby yawned and curled up against Spike's body. He kissed her forehead before returning her to her mom.  
  
About an hour later the baby was returned to a remote part of the hospital where she was being tested for the usual, birth defects, sickness, allergies. The gang was forced to return home, only the father would be allowed to stay.  
  
"Feeling better? Spike asked again hoping for Buffy to drop clues of what he could do to help her fell any better. "Yeah... I just wish my mom was ere to see this," Buffy felt the tears well up in her eyes.  
  
Spike knelt down beside Buffy's bed hugging her. He let her cry on his shoulder for what felt like hours. She finally sniffed and looked up at him. "Thank you..." Spike took his hand and cradled her face, wiping the tears away with his thumb.  
  
"Anytime, luv" he smiled letting his hand down.  
  
"I am sorry to interrupt, Ms. Summers? Your baby is gone and they left this message for you, I am sorry." She handed Spike the little folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and read it aloud.  
  
"I hate it when other people touch my things slayer, you knew I would get you back somehow. Give me the key slayer,  
Glory"  
  
Buffy burst into tears. She looked up at Spike and wiped her tears away. "Well, I will... we will find our daughter."  
  
She got up and opened her suitcase and pulled her clothes out. "What are you doing? You just had a kid, you in no condition to fight, and you just had a baby. Let me go." Spike said practically begging her not to go.  
  
"You can't stop me Spike."   
  
"No but will you at least rest... for me?"  
  
"I guess... Then I am going to spill some god blood. I am pissed and you don't want to be near a pissed slayer. At least not a pissed me."   



	8. Preparing for Death

Title: Who will it be?  
  
Author: Lissa-Bean   
  
Parts: 8/10  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! MyLuv4JeffHardy@aol.com  
  
Distribution: Go ahead, I don't mind, just credit me and tell me where it's going.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss & Co. owns all these people.... I just kind of play along  
  
Note: Word Italicized how's what people are thinking. Example: ___**Thoughts**_ ***REMINDER*** I know what most of you are thinking... Buffy would never be NICE to Spike. She might befriend him and all but never actually accept him (at least now, sorry B/S shippers) But keep in mind, he is the father of her baby, she has to for her child's sake. And the whole point of the dream thing was to make her think about who she would save, and in the long run she got to choose who the father of her baby was... fate has a way of working ironically no?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy slept for the night, although she never was meant too, she was supposed to wake up later that night. Right now she had so many mixed emotions that it tired her. She had remorse for her only daughter being gone, anger at Glory for being the one to take her away, and love. Although she wouldn't admit it, she thought it was so kind and gentle. The way Spike had dealt with her when she was re-dealing with the loss of her Mom, and when she found out Little Will was missing.  
  
She awoke in the arms of Spike, who was still sleeping and almost in the sun's rays through the window. She had felt his body against hers and was so tempted not to stir him, but she knew if she didn't the sun would have found him.  
  
"Spike ... you have to get up now," she shook him hard to wake him, and yet as gentle as he was the night before. "I've decided that as much as you and I love Little Will, I am not going to go looking for her until tonight. She is your daughter too, and you did say you wanted to help. If you change your mind I would understand too."  
  
Spike didn't answer. Not right away anyway. "Listen pet, if your going to spill some God blood, I am going to be right there spilling the soddin blood too," he said rolling out of bed almost into the sunlight. Buffy pulled him away from the light and rolled him on top of her.  
  
She let out a gasp. ___**Not the way I would have planned waking up with Spike next to me**_ Spike raised a brow. "So you planned this then?" He said with a slight grin. She must have said this out loud.   
  
"Spike ... keywords: WOULD HAVE, not did," she added sarcastically and yet flirty. She yawned and stretched her Slayer ability had made her heal faster and now she hadn't been in any pain. Except her back.___**What did you expect, 9 months of pain to just go away?**_ she asked herself.  
  
"Well, I guess its time to tell the whole Scooby gang about the ... incident," Spike said trying to not bring up what had actually happened with her around. As much as he wanted to hold her and to tell her everything would turn out okay, he knew it wasn't worth making her cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, I guess the Xan Man is up for killing a bunch a scabby demons who are taking orders from a certain kidnapper of a hell bitch," Xander said walking in Buffy's house followed by Dawn, Anya, Tara, Willow, and Giles.   
  
"Okay, I think it would be best if Anya stays here and watches Dawn while we go," Willow said, acting as motherly as she could.   
  
"You guys all treat me as a kid, can't I come?" Dawn asked trying to act bigger than she looked.  
  
"Dawn, maybe when you are older you can come patrolling, but it's not up to us it's up to Buffy," Tara said.  
  
Xander picked up a giant ax. "Promise to have sex with me if you get back?" Anya said. This was her way about worrying about him. Everyone expected it and didn't say a word.  
  
"I promise. Now be good." Xander said giving Anya a quick kiss, which led her to thinking about sex for the ten-millionth time that day. They all walked out armed. Xander by an ax, Giles by a crossbow, and Willow and Tara by spell books, and ingredients. (that was their own way of being armed, after all no one could picture little cute and innocent Willow with a giant ax now could they?)  
  
They headed off to the hospital, Giles carrying an extra bag full of more weapons. He knew that Spike and Buffy would have a part to play in their upcoming pow wow. They walked silently until they got to the hospital.  
  
Buffy was resting yet again, this time, without Spike. He was in the waiting room, pacing back and forth waiting for the gangs arrival. He saw them coming and left to wake Buffy.  
  
"Hey... I guess I can say this now that the parents are gone and all, but what if Glory already killed little Will, how do you think Buffy and Spike will react? I mean sure this child wasn't made out of love or lust, but do you think that they will act different around each other?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well, we aren't going to find out 'cause little Will isn't going to die. I will make sure of it. Besides, how can she die when she already has so many people looking out for her?" Xander asked,  
  
"Well we weren't really looking out for her that well, because if we were she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped in the first place," Giles said hoping to prepare them if she is dead._**But how could I prepare them for a death? you can't... It's impossible.**_ Giles realized.  
  
Spike came back with an awakened Buffy. "Hey guys, Let's go as soon as night fall hits," Everyone knew not to argue with her when she is pissed. She opened the bag and got out an ax which was quite smaller than Xander's but still effective. She tested the blade for sharpness then lay it down next to her and looked in the bag again.  
  
Spike watched her intently. He like being part of the gang. He knew that he was of great help to them and as much and some of them (Xander to be exact) might hate him, he knew someone would still be looking out for him as he was the others. He had a purpose and finally felt like he belonged.   
  
As it seemed, he was following the Scoobies for lust of one, Buffy. But he was really getting used to them and though he wouldn't admit it, he liked having them as friends. He didn't have Dru anymore, so he felt alone until the chip. He was thinking that having the chip might even be a good thing. For now...  
  



	9. 10 of me

Title: Who will it be?  
  
Author: Lissa-Bean   
  
Parts: 9/10  
  
Rating: PG-13 Little swear words here and there..  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! MyLuv4JeffHardy@aol.com  
  
Distribution: Go ahead, I don't mind, just credit me and tell me where it's going.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss & Co. owns all these people.... I just kind of play along  
  
Note: Word Italicized how's what people are thinking. Example: _**Thoughts** _This was set before the knew Dawn was the key and all... I donno when that was though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Night hit before they all knew it. "Okay, Xander, Giles, take the East side of town. Willow, Tara, get the West. Spike and I will take the North and south. If you find Glory, you all have your radios?" Buffy said holding up her 'walkie-talkie' as Dawn would say. "Check the high priced hotels. Glory would think she deserves nothing but the best right?"  
  
Buffy and Spike kept roaming town, silently, keeping their eyes open for anything different. Buffy looked from hotel to hotel, they all looked the same and had no Glory. "Buffy, I think that your still not well enough to fight Glory. She's a God and you've barely been able to hold your own before you had the bloody kid. Promise me you'll let me do the fighting and that you'll only fight when you bleeding have to?" Spike walked in front of her, turned around, then stopped to face her.  
  
"Promise me, luv?" She had a tinge of pain in her eyes. How could Spike have so little confidence in her? She was still the slayer and still had slayer strength, just not full slayer strength. Who was she even kidding? "Spike you are right, but I don't expect you or anyone else to die in my place. I was meant to help protect the key, the world, my friends, even you. You have to accept this." Buffy said, quickening her pace around him.  
  
"No, your wrong. You were meant to protect people. I am not a person, I am a monster and you know it. You are worth bloody 10 of me and I won't have you die when I can't stop it, pet." Spike said still having his back turned to Buffy.   
  
Buffy turned around to face Spikes back, hoping to see some kind of expression, how he was feeling. After all she didn't want to piss him off. At least not now. "I was meant to help people and if you act like a person and show love and lust, well then that's a good enough reason for me." She grabbed his hand hoping to get him to hurry, of all this, their child's life was still at sake.   
  
"Spike?" Buffy asked in a quiet tone looking up at him searching his face. She searched for anything that would help gain them confidence, and found his love that had always been there for her. That was regaining her confidence. Spike did the same, searching her face. This was the only time he found something. His love, being returned. He could tell she loved him by her eyes, which made his heart soar.  
  
"Yes, luv?" he asked finally after a long silence. "You're not worth ten of me, and you're not beneath me. We are equal, the same, and your not a monster because you don't act like one. I need you right now and you have to promise me, if you are going to risk you life, don't do it for me. Do it for our daughter." Buffy asked. Unconsciously during this whole time, she was still holding his hand.  
  
"Anything you say." He said quietly. He knew he was gonna risk he life for the both of them, not just one. If anyone was gonna die in there, he knew it would be him, he wouldn't let it be any one else.  
  
"Uhh... Buffy..." he said quieter than usual. "I think we just found Glory. Spike pointed to two scabby demons, obviously the ones that followed Glory carrying a garbage man. Spike and Buffy didn't know it but the garbage man was to fulfill Glory's appetite.  
  
Spike picked up the radio and called Willow, Tara, Giles, and Xander and told them where Glory was and to be there as fast as they could. Spike and Buffy decided that they would go in and try to hold up without the gang and when they arrived, Glory would be caught up in the element of surprise and then someone would grab Little Will and they would all make a run for it. After all, no one even knew how to kill Glory.  
  
Spike and Buffy proceed inside, being as quiet as they could be and followed the scabby demons. They ran through one of the hotel rooms, to much in a hurry to close the door. Buffy and Spike peeked in, not making their move just yet. First they needed to know their position. Little Will, slept in her pink blanket, as she did when Buffy was holding her for the first time. She lay there sound asleep, unconcious of what was about to go down, on the couch next to the fireplace which was lit ablaze.  
  
"Scabby minion, why isn't my key here yet?" They demons threw the garbage man in the corner. He was to frightened to move. Glory curled up inside the arms of one of her minions. She did this a lot when she was mad, and it frightened her followers. She would probably suck one of their brains out soon enough. But now she had the garbage man and she slowly backed away from the "Scabby Moron" in her point of view.  
  
She walked over to the baby and patted it's head. "It your mother can't be here in time, you can be my appetizer little one." She grinned slightly and jumped on the love seat with her arms stretched relaxed.   
  
"Now" Buffy whispered Spike ran in and took on all of the scabby demons himself while Buffy was prepared to take on the lady herself.   
  
"Well, so we meet again, Slayer." Glory got up from her resting place and pointed to the baby. "I bet your looking for her?" Glory let out a little chuckle. She couldn't help not to, the slayer was her in her little paws, all she had to do was seize the moment.   
  
"Well, you could say that..." Buffy had her ax, which she had gotten ready earlier for this occasion. He little bag of other goodies lay just outside the door. Buffy swung the ax and ended up hitting Glory with the flat side (not the blade). Glory knew Buffy wasn't at her best, but she was still stronger than humans.   
  
Buffy picked up the ax and slashed Glory's arm. Glory let out a raging shriek and grabbed Buffy by the neck. Buffy was gasping for air. "You'll pay for that Slayer, in more ways than one."   
  
Spike chopped the last demons head off. He knew Glory had some more minions hiding somewhere, but he didn't care. He looked across the room to see Buffy getting the breath choked out of her. "BUFFY!!!" he screamed as he ran over and around the debris they had cause up until this point. ___**Don't worry luv, I am coning**_   
  
Spike threw and bone crushing punch right into her left eye. "If that leaves a mark vampire, your dead." Glory did end up dropping Buffy who was gasping for air. Glory focused her full attention to Spike.   
  
Spike knew he was in some deep shit. He grabbed Buffy's ax and slashed her midriff.  
  
Willow stood in the doorway preparing for her spell, Tara next to her, the rest of the gang behind her. She chanted in ancient Latin in unison with Tara. She held up her had as if to motion Stop. Her words got louder and stronger, they seemed to be holding Glory in that place.   
  
"Spike, Grab Willow, and Buffy. Head out, run as fast as you can." Willow said still holding her hand up. Spike did as he was told and ran to his crypt. Where else could he go? He was deinvited from Buffy's house.  
  
Willow chanted some more hoping to time the invisible cage that was holding Glory there so it would let go of her when they left and were safe. Willow and everyone took off towards Buffy's house where they knew they would be safer. For now, they had all survived.  
  



	10. Everything Ends Okay, If It Doesn't, It'...

Title: Who Will it Be?  
  
Author: Lissa-Bean   
  
Parts: 10/10  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! MyLuv4JeffHardy@aol.com  
  
Distribution: Go ahead, I don't mind, just credit me and tell me where its going.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss & Co. owns all these people.... I just kinda play along  
  
Note: Word Italiszed hows what people are thinking. example: I**Thoughts**/I and words in slashes are flashbacks. example: //flashback\\  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy awoke with a start, immediately looking for Little Willow. As a mother's first priority, Spike didn't expect less. Not from her anyways. She spotted Little Will in Spike's arms, snug in the pink blanket she had had wrapped around her before.   
  
Buffy slowly arose, her head still pounding. She knew Little Will was safe in Spike's arms and wished she could watch them together forever. She knew from that moment that he was going to be a good daddy and couldn't have asked for a better one. Riley surely would have walked out on her as did Hank Summers, and Angel... Well, no one could see him cuddling a baby like she had saw Spike.  
  
Spike noticed she was watching them then. "Good morning sunshine," he said walking over to Buffy. "I believe she belongs to you." Spike said regretfully handing the baby over yo Buffy. "No, she belongs to Ius/I ."  
  
Buffy held the baby, taking it from Spike's grasp and setting her down among the pillows and blankets Spike had laid Buffy on, which was a failed but cute attempt to make her more comfortable. After all she was sleeping on stone. I**Did I just call Spike cute? Okay I can handle being nice Buffy and making friends, but calling him cute? Now that was uncalled for and was above the call of duty. What has gotten into me? **/I  
  
She looked up from where Will lay back to Spike. Spike looked at here with those intense eyes.I**And not cute** /Ishe had to remind herself I**No more cute**/I Before she knew it his cool lips had met with hers and they were kissing. That was not what had surprised her. What surprised her was the fact that she was not only allowing it, but also returning it.  
  
She suddenly pulled away, realizing what she was doing. "Spike..." her tone was harsh and painful. Now she had grown attached to him. Now she had liked him, she didn't have to love him or put up with him, he was just always there for her.  
  
"I know what you are going to say... This can't ever be anything. But it was with Angel. I am just asking for the same chance that you gave him. "   
  
"But it was different... he had a soul."  
  
"I've heard you say this a million times, luv, I got a chip. Angel did twice the tormenting I did in his days as well, I just made a name for me by tormenting slayers. Besides, I am not bloody Angel. His shadow was lurking over me since he left; now everything I do is compared to him. Buffy listen to me, give me a chance, and I will do everything in my power to not ruin it. Not everything goes your way, but that doesn't mean that it's bad." Spike said trying his hardest to persuade her to give him a chance and to see where it goes from there.  
  
"Yeah Spike, name one time something didn't go your way, but you still like the way it ended." Buffy said not turning to face him when she talked to him. She couldn't bear. After all that they went through that night, her leading him on, she didn't want to hurt him.  
  
"Luv, I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to care. I'm not supposed to live my life wishing you were there. I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do. I'm sorry but I can't help myself, I fell in love with you. " Spike blinked in surprise. I**That wasn't supposed to rhyme. Maybe I still have some William left in me that didn't die. Except I don't like who I was. I was an idiot. Not so much as handing my heart to someone. Just the wrong someone.**/I  
  
"Pet, you can't just give up and say 'no' and walk away from this. Just once I'd like to fall in love and not have it hurt so badly in the end." He said trying to find her emotion. That was harder thought than done, she was trying not to look at him.  
  
"Spike- -" Buffy had tears, he knew it, but she still tried to hide it. "If you really want me to fall for you, you have to let me know that you are worth tripping over. If you love me, let me go. If I come back I am yours. If I don't then I never was." She said this, and took Little Will and left. She needed space to think things through. He made his decision, now she had to think about hers.  
  
Spike sat down in his recliner. I**If it wasn't going hurt, then it wouldn't be called a crush**/I he kept reminding himself. There was always a little voice that kept reminded him that he thought it was more than a crush.  
  
He needed someone to talk to right now. It couldn't be Dawn because she was living with Buffy. He needed some advice, so he turned to the only member of the Scooby gang that actually accepted him: Willow. He was going to go through his tunnels to the dorm rooms.  
  
"Listen Will, I need to talk..." Spike was very serious, awaiting an invitation into her's and Tara's dorm.   
  
"Spike... I thought you'd be with Buffy and Willow. Wait. That was weird." She thought a moment then corrected herself, "Little Willow I meant."  
  
Spike looked at her with a slight grin. He could expect more people to do that throughout the years. "Come on in." Willow stood aside, and Spike took a seat in front of Tara on the bed.   
  
"Its Buffy. She is just being so difficult! Sometimes I think she likes me, then others, she despises me like she always had before. She is sending me mixed signals and it's making' me go bloody bonkers." Spike blurted out in one breath. (If he had any)  
  
Willow sighed, fully understanding what he felt, with her going through almost the exact same this with Xander. Tara couldn't help but listen to Spike's plea. "My mother used to tell me a rhyme, "Never say I love you, if you don't really care. Never talk about feelings, if they really aren't there. Never hold my hand, if you are going to break my heart. Never say you are going to, if you don't plan to start. Never look into my eyes, if all you do is lie. Never say hello, if you really mean good-bye. If you really mean forever, then say that you will try. Never say forever, forever makes me cry."  
  
Everyone was quiet with that until Tara broke the silence again. "Maybe you should tell Buffy the rhyme and see what she says." Tara said looking down.  
  
I**Why did everything have to remind me of my former very HUMAN self now? Was it because I want to be alive again for Buffy's sake? Or that part of me is alive and loving Buffy? Or I am going nuts over bloody nothing?!?** /I Spike looked between Willow and Tara. He sighed. "That's what I will do then, tell her that. If she ever comes back. She told me if there was a chance she would give it and come back."  
  
Willow looked at Spike. "Buffy sure is a handful, but if she let you kiss her, believe me, there is a chance."   
  
Spike thanks both of the two lovers and left the way he came, through the tunnels.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For once Buffy understood what Spike went through when he had a crush on her, when he thought of her every minute. She couldn't stop thinking about it. The kiss. She thought that if she had kept thinking about it, there had to be a chance. She decided to go to him as soon as nightfall hit.  
  
"Spike?" She walked slowly into his crypt to see him half asleep, only awakened by the sound of her voice.   
  
Knowing that she was there at his crypt mean she was willing to give him,I them/I, a chance.   
  
Spike told her the poem he got from Tara; "Never say I love you, if you don't really care. Never talk about feelings, if they really aren't there. Never hold my hand, if you are going to break my heart. Never say you are going to, if you don't plan to start. Never look into my eyes, if all you do is lie. Never say hello, if you really mean good-bye. If you really mean forever, then say that you will try. Never say forever, forever makes me cry."   
  
Buffy looked at him, emotionless. She didn't know what to say. "Spike, like I said before, that chip, it's only holding you back. How do I know that as soon as you get it out you won't go and kill me?"  
  
"Because, you have to trust it. How do you know that it's holding me back? Maybe it's just pointing me in the right direction." Spike cradled her face. "Trust it." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Buffy let out a little sigh. I**Or maybe it was a whimper... I wish I knew what she was thinking, then I would be so sure of what to say.**/I   
  
She looked back at him. "All right, I will give you a chance." Buffy said quietly. She was caught in Spike's embrace, hugging silently.   
  
"You won't regret it, luv." Spike said with a grin. He knew he didn't have to protect her, and he knew she was stronger than he was. He didn't care. She didn't overwhelm him, and yet she did at the same time.  
  
"Does this mean that you mine?" He asked quietly, being sure not to let go of her. Now that he had her, he never wanted to let her go.  
  
"Always..." Tears were forming in her eyes. She didn't know if it was pain or joy. She was happy she worked everything out, but there was pain mixed in too. Pain because she felt as if she was leaving Angel and Riley forever again. She knew her and Angel, or her and Riley would never come to be again. Riley was dead, and if she makes Angel truly happy, her would kill everyone she loved, which now would probably include Spike.   
  
They finally (and very slowly) pulled apart. She felt his lips touch hers again. It made his heart soar, and this time she didn't pull away. Now that he had reassured her that he wouldn't kill her if he got the chip out, she felt how right this was.   
  
//"You have to admit that there is something there"\\  
  
//"Loathing? Disgust?"\\  
  
//"Heat, desire.."\\  
  
She remembered his words when he first tried to tell her of his love. Now she felt it. There was heat, and desire. Before there was only a little, now it was growing. He felt her. Her pulse, her livliness, her pain. She loved him. He loved her. There was nothing that they would let destroy that.  
  
END  
  
Authors note: So you like ya? Sorry about the sappy ending. Can't help it, I love Buffy and Spike together! I don't like this chapter though. I am no good at love stories.. Please R&R, it is appreatieced! Thanks to the people who reviewed before. Builds up my confidence you know?  



End file.
